


Sweetheart

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aromantic Raphael Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Candy Hearts, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Hotel Dumort, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "It's Valentine's Day, someone probably just wanted to lighten the mood," Lily commented with a shrug and it might have been a slightly weird thing to do so with almost insulting messages on pastel coloured candy hearts but most clan members did think they were funny and a few had actually started a competition about who could find the most hearts - and the ones with the best messages."There's one withlol nobalanced on top of the picture frame in the main hall. I have no idea how they even got it up there," Elliott informed them while strolling into the room and he stopped behind the couch, right next to Simon's shoulder who tilted his head back and blinked up at the other vampire frowning at him."You have one stuck in your hood," the other informed him and before Simon could react he had already snatched it up, eyebrows rising when his eyes read the message on the piece of candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _rafe being passive aggressive with candy hearts. he knows they cant eat them but its the principle (sp?) of the matter bc noone has celebrated valentines day at dumort in decades_
> 
> It's not exactly like this but it successfully inspired this ridiculous little story :)

"What is up with this stuff, seriously??" Stan complained and Simon glanced up from the comic he was currently reading to look at the small pink candy heart the older vampire had pinched between his index finger and thumb. It wasn't the first one a clan member had discovered in the hotel and the fledgeling couldn't help but think that the idea was absolutely hilarious.

"What does this one say?" Simon asked and he felt his lips already tugging into a grin when the other groaned.

" _U suck_."

Laughter bubbled up in Simon's throat and he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the little messages engraved into the sweets. Whoever had taken the time to scatter these in the whole hotel was clearly a genius in Simon's book and he would love to know who was behind all of this.

"I'm still convinced that this is your doing, Lewis! You're the only one here with this stupid kind of humour!" Stan glared at him but without any heat and Simon knew he wasn't actually mad. He was simply an old, grumpy vampire without a sense of humour and probably didn't even get why half of the things were funny to the clan members who bothered to keep up with the modern world.

"Stan, seriously, I would be proud if this had been my idea but sadly it isn't."

"I found one with _ctrl + z_ in one of the cupboards in the kitchen," Lily commented from where she was curled up in the armchair with a book perched in her lap, not taking her eyes off the pages while talking. Stan and a few other vampires frowned, clearly not getting the joke, while Simon stifled more laughter by pressing his hand to his mouth.

"When I got up and went to the bathroom there was a blue heart balanced on the tap with the words _get lost_. I always thought these candy hearts only had nice messages on them but clearly, there are mean ones as well," another female vampire added and a few other clan members told about their findings as well. Simon's favourite ones certainly were the _drop dead_ , _bite me_ , _tbh I'd rather not_ and _in ur dreams_ but the _u suck_ was right up there as well.

The first one to discover the candy hearts scattered across the hotel had been one of the oldest clan members who had been very confused about the _I literally can't_ message on a yellow heart in their room because they couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean. Simon had tried to explain the meaning but he wasn't too sure that the other vampire had understood.

"It's Valentine's Day, someone probably just wanted to lighten the mood," Lily commented with a shrug and it might have been a slightly weird thing to do so with almost insulting messages on pastel coloured candy hearts but most clan members did think they were funny and a few had actually started a competition about who could find the most hearts - and the ones with the best messages.

"There's one with _lol no_ balanced on top of the picture frame in the main hall. I have no idea how they even got it up there," Elliott informed them while strolling into the room and he stopped behind the couch, right next to Simon's shoulder who tilted his head back and blinked up at the other vampire frowning at him.

"You have one stuck in your hood," the other informed him and before Simon could react he had already snatched it up, eyebrows rising when his eyes read the message on the piece of candy.

" _Wow_."

"What is it?" Simon asked and tried to grab the pinkish heart from the other's grasp but Elliott stepped back and out of reach.

"That's it. It just says _Wow_."

Lily finally looked up from her book and she wasn't the only one now staring at Simon who started to feel a little uneasy with all the attention suddenly directed at him. Elliott finally handed him the small, pink heart and Simon frowned a little because he hadn't heard of anyone finding an even remotely nice message on the candies they had discovered so why had one with this text ended up in his hood?

"What's with the restlessness today?" Raphael's voice kept Simon from voicing his mild confusion and his eyes immediately found the clan leader's who glanced at him briefly before walking up to the couch, smoothly sitting down next to the fledgeling.

"You may have noticed the candy hearts someone spread through ought the whole hotel?" Stan answered with a counter-question and their leader blinked before humming softly, nodding his head.

"I have, actually," he replied and reached into his pocket to pull out a pale green heart with the text _3000% done_ that caused Simon to bite his bottom lip to hold in his laughter. Nobody could argue that this one was a pretty fitting choice for their grumpy leader who did always seem to be absolutely done with everyone's antics as soon as the night started.

"I need to know who did this and ask them to be my new best friend," Simon decided while slipping his comic into the coffee table in front of the couch, placing the _Wow_ heart on top of it and he could feel Raphael's dark eyes following his movements but resisted the urge to look at the leader.

Simon had honestly been tempted to get Raphael something for Valentine's but on one hand he really couldn't imagine the older vampire being into any dorky or romantic stuff and on the other hand, he could imagine even less that he had the tiniest bit of chance with the other. His crush had developed into something way out of his control and sometimes Simon felt like he would combust if he didn't just confess to Raphael. But then he remembered a talk he once had with Lily about their leader generally never being interested in anyone - she knew Raphael for about 60 years now and he had never been in a relationship as far as she knew. It seemed like the older vampire simply wasn't interested in romantic involvements, which was completely fine, but it made Simon's feelings all the more frustrating because they would probably never be reciprocated.

He was the master of one-sided feelings, it seemed. Forever in the friend zone. First with Clary, now with Raphael. This time was even worse because the other vampire was always around, always took care of him and seemed to ignore every concept of personal space. He was always too close, casual touches driving Simon crazy because he always wanted to reach out or plead for Raphael to not draw his hand back immediately.

"You want to be best friend with a moron who distributes insulting candies in a hotel filled with vampires who can't even eat the damn things?" Raphael questioned with raised eyebrows and he was clearly judging Simon once again. He pulled up his shoulder and huffed softly.

"So what? I think the idea is hilarious and who cares if we can't eat them? That's not the point anyway," he replied, surprised by his own defensiveness, and ended up grabbing the pastel pink heart again before getting up to head to his room. Simon had to make a plan how to figure out who did all of this, that was more important than sulking like a child because he had been too much of a coward to finally confess his feelings. Another Valentine's Day without anyone to share it with, it was just same as every year of his existence.

Simon closed the door of his room with a heavy sigh and noticed something scattered across his bed that had definitely not been there when he had left his room earlier. He frowned and stepped up to the ridiculously large bed, realising that he had actually left the sheets in a chaotic mess but now it was smoothly spread over the bed with more of the damn candy hearts all over it.

"Are you kidding me," he mumbled and mentally prepared for more insults only to be surprised when he spotted one with _You rock_. Simon frowned and reached for another one - all of the candy hearts were pink like the one from his hood and all of them were turned around so he couldn't see the words embedded in them.

_Cutie_

_You're sweet_

_Just cuddling is ok_

_Love bug_

_Fallen and can't get up_

If his heart would still be beating it would probably hammer against his ribs right now because _holy shit_ the person who did all of this was apparently into him?? It was absolutely ridiculous but still impossibly flattering and adorable that someone went through all of this trouble to send him cute messages. Everyone got teasing and rather insulting ones but he was the only clan member, as far as he knew at least, who received the typical candy hearts with cute messages.

Simon noticed another heart that had slipped between the two fluffy pillows and picked it up when there was a knock on the door. He didn't get a chance to reply because the door was pushed open right after and he wasn't too surprised to see Raphael entering his room.

"Why do you even bother knocking if you don't even wait for me to ask you inside?"

"Because it's polite to knock and you will allow me to enter anyway so why wait for the obvious answer?" The clan leader replied with a dismissive gesture and his eyes dropped to Simon's hands - one with several hearts placed in its palm and the other one holding the candy he had just picked up. The fledgeling's gaze darted to the single heart in his hand as well, unnecessary breath getting stuck in his throat.

_I like like you_

He was actually starting to feel bad now because this person seemed really into him but Simon knew, whoever they were, he couldn't reciprocate the feeling. He was head over heels for a certain grumpy vampire and no wooing with inedible candy hearts would change that.

"You know, you can eat those," Raphael commented, motioning at the hearts and his expression was blanker than usual, almost suspiciously so.

"Sure, and then spend some time hugging the toilet bowl throwing them up again. No, thanks. I'm not that stupid, Rapha...el." Great, of course he would end up referring to the other with the nickname he might have started using for the clan leader in his head. Simon felt his cheeks heat up the slightest bit and he regretted feeding already because it meant he could actually blush visible enough for Raphael to see.

"They are made with blood," Raphael explained dryly, fortunately not deeming Simon's slip with a comment but his expression was clearly amused now, lips almost curling into a smirk that Simon felt the need to ~~kiss~~ punch off his face!

"How would you know?"

Raphael simply touched the tip of his nose with the pad of his index finger and was clearly about to start another lecture about how Simon should work on his enhanced senses and especially use his sense of smell more.

"Okay, okay. I got it. But you were the one who said we couldn't even eat them so you can't blame this on me!"

"Well, the others aren't made with blood so, technically, it was the truth. Look at the colour, yours are a darker shade of pink than the ones spread through the hotel."

Simon barely managed to react fast enough to snatch up the small candy suddenly thrown at him by the clan leader. It really was a more pastel kind of pink than the ones that had been strewn across his bed that were slightly richer in colour. Simon actually held one of the latter to his nose, trying to pick up the scent of blood that Raphael had pointed out but all he could smell was sweetness.

"It just smells sugary," he pointed out and Raphael huffed, sounding more amused than annoyed with him for once. Simon blinked, utterly confused now. "Are you making fun of me? There is not blood in these, is there?"

"Yes, there is but I'm also making fun of you, bebé," the clan leader replied and his lips curled into a smirk that caused Simon to blush once more.

"But it doesn't smell like it, how do you know--"

"Dios mío, and I thought you were brighter than that," Raphael sighed and reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small rustling bag filled with...pink candy hearts. "They are custom made. Magnus owed me a favour and I asked him to make these with blood so you would be able to eat them without throwing them up. You're always complaining about not being able to eat sweets anymore."

Raphael shrugged as if he hadn't just revealed to be the one who had spread fucking candy hearts in the hotel. Raphael _I pretend to not care about anyone_ Santiago had gone through the effort of getting candy hearts, spreading them throughout the hotel and even had special ones made just for Simon with actually adorable messages. The fledgeling found himself to be speechless and, ridiculously enough for a vampire, breathless as well.

"Wait...you did all of this?? You got candy hearts that say _U suck_ and _#Bye_ and _eff off_? And, more importantly, _I like like you_??" Simon's voice was a few pitched higher than usual when he held the heart up with the last message, his eyes wide with the sudden realisation that _Raphael liked him back_. He was still asleep, wasn't he? This was all just a dream and he would wake up any minute now on the night of Valentine's Day that would simply be a day as any other. No candy hearts, no cute messages, no Raphael liking him _that way_.

Something small hitting his forehead interrupted Simon's thoughts from spinning completely out of control and a small surprised sound escaped his throat. The small object had bounced off his forehead and cluttered onto the wooden floor, spinning before it stopped. Another pink heart.

xoxo

Simon's head snapped up and he didn't even care that he dropped the other stupid candies to the floor when he basically lunged at the other vampire, knocking the small bag out of Raphael's hand in the process of wrapping his arms around him for a hug that would have probably broken a few bones if the other were a mundane.

Raphael's "Took you long enough" was cut off halfway into the third word by Simon capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss, nicking the clan leader's bottom lip with the tip of one of his fangs that had popped out from the intense wave of emotions. Simon was about to pull back when he noticed the taste of blood but Raphael's hand curling around the back of his neck prevented him from moving and he gladly melted against the other's body.

"I can't believe you used candy hearts to bully the clan and simultaneously woo me! This must be the most ridiculous, yet cheesiest thing anyone has ever done."

"I liked your mouth better when it was on mine," Raphael sighed wearily but the grin on his soft lips betrayed the annoyed sound of his voice, causing Simon to chuckle and willingly shut up in order to press another kiss to the clan leader's inviting mouth, sighing happily into the contact.


End file.
